A green pair of boots costs $$2$, and a popular yellow pair of shorts costs $10$ times as much. How much does the yellow pair of shorts cost?
Explanation: The cost of the yellow pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of boots, so find the product. The product is $10 \times $2$ $10 \times $2 = $20$ The yellow pair of shorts costs $$20$.